The present invention relates to a cutting insert for turning.
Many of the cutting inserts found today have some form of projection near the nose-cutting edge in order to form, lead, and/or angle the chip flow. Because of said design, high pressures have to be used to enable to lift formed chips by means of a high-pressure jet. This entails higher costs because of expensive equipment and expensive operation. Furthermore, known cutting inserts entail high cutting forces. A known cutting insert has recesses, preferably near the cutting edge or even breaking through the cutting edge. The latter geometry cannot be used in practice in dry machining, since the edge will be weakened.
It is desirable to provide a cutting insert, the geometry of which is especially adapted to both dry machining and machining in combination with high-pressure cooling.
It is desirable to provide a cutting insert having improved service life and improved machining results.
It is desirable to provide a cutting insert that allows flat angles what relates to the cooling jet.
It is desirable to provide a cutting insert that gives low cutting forces.
It is desirable to provide a cutting insert that gives controlled chip forming.